Te Siento
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: El se marcho de su lado, ella aun lo ama. ¿Algún día regresa el amor? One-shot


**Te Siento.**

Miyako Hyuuga1912

**Nota: **Fic del Concurso Sorato.

**Sumary: **El se marcho de su lado, ella aun lo ama. ¿Algún día regresa el amor?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de propiedad es de Akiyoshi Hongo

**Parejas:** Sorato

_En mi habitación_

_Vi tu foto otra vez_

_Y no pude evitar los recuerdos_

_Y una lagrima mas derrame_

•·.·´¯`·.·•

Era una primavera en la isla artificial de Odaiba en la bahía de Tokio. Una chica caminada tristemente por sus calles transitadas de gente, la chica mirada a su alrededor con cierta tristeza, cada paso que ella tomada le recordada a el, el chico que le destrozo el corazón.

La chica llego hasta un puente, donde se veía el mar y las aves volando a su alrededor, su pelo rojizo volada como una cortina de seba y sus ojos cafés derramaban unas finas lagrimas, ese día ella misma quería jurar olvidarse de él.

Sora era una joven que amada y era una chica apasionada ella daría su vida por el chico que ella amada, perdonada todo, aceptada sus errores y hasta ella daría su vida por él. Pero él había roto todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

Te espere más de un año…y nunca volviste

•·.·´¯`·.·•

Un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio subió al escenario, era su ultimo concierto en Fukuoka, el chico miro la partitura de la canción y se quedo pensativo, la gente a su alrededor desapareció y solo quedo él y su recuerdos de una chica que siempre amo y amara para el resto de su vida.

_por las noches, te sueño…aun siento tus besos en mi piel…voy a enloquecer.- _el chico empezó a cantar en voz baja.

Oye Matt, estas en el mundo?.- dijo un chico de pelo café medio alborotado.

…si dime?.- dijo el chico cuando regreso a su mundo.

Eh, te toca, ya mero abren el telón así que listo!- dijo el chico

Mas que listo.

Cuando el chico termino de cantar, la multitud le aplaudía y le gritada querían más de él, lo amaban… pero todo eso lo ¿Hacia feliz?... el chico solo miro a su público que lo admirada y siempre estada con él en las buenas y en las malas, pero eso realmente lo ¿hacia feliz?, no, para él a un principio y lo que él creía es que el amor de una mujer nunca ida ser igual al de su público y más que nada él, la extrañada…

El siempre tenía una fotografía de ella en su bolsillo, en su habitación en todos lados siempre cargada con ella, en una foto donde su sonrisa nunca se iba a borrar, en las noches sentía y se imaginada que ella estada con él, a su lado, como siempre ella lo hacía... esas noches sentía que ella lo besada y le acariciada con sus frágiles y delicadas manos y con sus uñas le rasgada su espalda, y el sentía su piel su toque femenino y sensual y el aroma que ella tenía aun no podía quitárselo de su mente. Pero que más le importo ¿ella o la fama?, para el aun era como una pregunta sin respuesta.

Su amigo Taichi le había dicho que regresara con ella, que por que se había ido de su lado si ella le amada, el solo contestada que "que su verdadero amor era la música, y que ella pronto encontraría a alguien más mejor que él, que le dedicara el tiempo suficiente a ella y no como el que solo tenía tiempo para ensayos y concierto y nunca para ella".

•·.·´¯`·.·•

Ambos chicos aunque en la distancia fuera muy larga. Ella miro el cielo y el mirada al su público, y los recuerdos como un flash regresaron con ellos.

•·.·´¯ FLASH BACK¯`·.·•

El la mirada y ella sonreirá, estaban en un parque cerca de la estación Fuji Tv donde el padre de Yamatto trabajada y el próximamente saldría al aire en un programa de talentos, la chica le sonrió por 3 vez y el le regreso la misma mirada tierna. El chico se alego de ella un poco y luego miro el edificio.

Sora tengo algo que decirte.

¿de qué se trata Matt?

Es sobre nuestra relación y mi carrera.

¿qué pasa sobre nuestra relación?

Nada, eso creo… solo que siento que no te voy a dar el tiempo que tú te mereces.

Eso no me importa, y tú lo sabes.- Sora ya empezada a hablar con cierto temor a lo que Matt le fuera a decir.

Si importa!.- el chico exclamo.- ya que tú te dedicas a mí las 24 hrs y… no se me hace justo.

Matt, no me vengas con tonterías, eso no es una justificación, dime…. Matt se sincero… hay….hay otra chica en tu vida y por… eso me quieres decir… estas cosas…- Sora se contenía las lagrimas.

No hay otra chica, sora.- Dijo el chico en voz baja.

Dime… la conozco…- Sora le replico

Mira… Sora, no la hay solo que ando confundido y no sé porque, una cosa es material y la otra es el amor, pero siempre quise ser famoso y nunca olvidar mi sueño de ser un cantante profesional, ahora tengo un viaje a Europa y América y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Y por ¿eso me terminas?... Matt entiendo tus decisiones… si me estás dando a entender que yo soy un estordo para tu vida "profesional" yo me marcho, pero una cosa te queda clara, yo te di toda mi vida, y hasta muchas veces deje de ir a lugares de mi interés como ver mis diseños y hasta cancele una buena oferta de trabajo en Paris por ti, pero está bien yo me marcho…- Sora se voltio y derramo una lagrima, Matt estada detrás de ella pero no dijo nada.- que te vaya bien en tu disque carrera.- la chica se marcho de ahí sin decir nada más.

Sora… espera!.- el chico grito y ella no regreso.

•·.·´¯ FIN FLASH BACK¯`·.·•

Sora había llegado a su casa, dejo las llaves del departamento en la mesa de la sala, se dirigió a su recamara y vio la foto de el, la chica lo seguía amando con todo su corazón, pero él decidió eso y nunca hizo nada para poder reparar las cosas, ella tenía le fe que ida a regresar y que todos ida ser igual que antes.

Tomo la foto y se sentó en su cama.

Yamatto te extraño mucho, y aun no se qué hacer sin ti.

La chica dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se dirigió a la ducha, si se estada ella hundiendo en una depresión que ella misma no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de salir de ella, solo quería que el regresara.

•·.·´¯`·.·•

Esa misma noche saliendo del concierto, Yamatto se fue a la casa de su mejor amigo Taichi, ya que el castaño quería hacer una pequeña celebración por el triunfo de su mejor amigo Yamatto.

Valla, para ser nominado a mejor cantautor no te veo nada feliz…- le dijo Taichi a Yamatto

Porque no lo estoy, no estoy feliz.

¿y eso?, valla dinero no te falta, mujeres menos, amigos,.. pues hombre acá estoy..- dijo Taichi con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-Matt solo le limito a sonreírle y se sincero.- la verdad…. Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Dime.

¿Si te dieran a escoger entre Mimi o tu carrera de empresario qué harías?.- Dijo Yamatto

Pues… hombre lo más fácil me quedo con ambas.

¿Ambas?

Si, Mira mi carrera es muy linda y todo lo que quieras.. de eso voy a vivir, pero Mimi es mi motivación de vida!

Y no crees que estas dejando sola a Mimi, por culpa de tu trabajo.

Para nada, ella sabe que siempre tengo unos ratos libres, como ahora, ni tu ni yo, hacemos algo de aprovecho solo estamos tomando como unos futuros borrachos.

….¿entonces crees que cometí un error?

¿error?.- Taichi se le quedo mirando pensativo

Olvídalo, son cosas mías.- dijo Yamatto pensado

Valla, si que estas raro, bueno quieres otra copa.- dijo le moreno

¿Tú te casarías con Mimi?.- dijo el rubio

Estas muy metido en eso de novias ¿eh?, bueno la verdad… si solo deja que tenga dinero suficiente para poder darle lo que se merece, ¿oye por que la pregunta?.- Taichi miro a su amigo raramente

Solo quería, confirmar algo.- dijo el rubio.

Después de una noche de platica entre Taichi y el, Yamatto se quedo pensativo.

•·.·´¯ Dos semanas después ¯`·.·•

En el departamento de Sora, ya eran las dos de la mañana, hasta que afuera se escucho un tremendo escándalo, lo cual Sora se enojo por el escándalo, que no creen que ella no tenía trabajo en la mañana o ¿qué?

Lo cual abrió la ventana y grito sin mirar

Por favor bajen el volumen.- grito Sora desde el 3 piso

Valla forma de tratar a la gente Takenouchi.- Dijo un chico con el micrófono en sus manos.

Yamatto…- la chica se metió a su departamento y cerro la ventana

Sora.- dejo el micrófono y corrió hacia el edificio.

Yamatto subió y toco la puerta de la casa de la chica, Sora no le abría por lo cual Yamatto le quedo por amenazar.

Sora, ábreme o la tiro.

….

Sora, perdóname.

Sabes cuánto te extrañe!.

Lo sé, yo a ti también te extrañe

Siempre mirada tu foto, te imaginada, sentía sus besos y cuando despertada de mis sueño veía la cruel realidad… tu no estadas.

Sé que cometí un error, y lo page, estando sin ti, por favor Sora.- la chica abrió la puerta y lo miro hay tirando en la puerta

Te.. extrañe.- dijo la chica, el se paro y se acerco a ella

Y yo igual y mas, supe lo que perdí, por eso estoy aquí para recuperarlo.- dijo el chico, mirándola ala los ojos.- Sora.- se agacho.- ¿quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?

Yo…- la chica no supo qué hacer.- te amo.

Es un …-dijo el chico

Un Si.- dijo la chica

Te prometo que nunca y lo que me queda de vida, te volver a dejar sola y nunca dudare mas de nuestro amor.

•·.·´¯`·.·•

_Te siento cerca de mí_

_Y sueño que estas aquí_

_Es difícil seguir, regresa a mí_

_A cada momento_

Fin

•·.·´¯`·.·•

Bueno regreso con un nuevo fic, bueno ni tan nuevo ya tiene su tiempo escondido en la Pc pero bueno…

Etto pues que decir es que aun no termino con muchos fic's pero me dio ganas de subir un fic y pues me subí este hice para el concurso de del Club de Fan's Sorato *o*! y no sé que mas decir solo espero que les guste este SonigFic con la letra de Te Siento. Y pues espero que me dejen unos lindos Reviews para saber sus opiniones sobre este fic! Bueno nos vemos chicas y saludos a todas mis manis!


End file.
